Across the Sky
by bloodredcherry
Summary: This is a story of what could have been... UPDATED - Chapter two
1. Across the Sky

Across the Sky: A 28 Weeks Later Fan fiction.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** A story about what could have been…

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me! This story is for entertainment purposes.

**Authors Note: **I was not impressed with the second movie so I've decided to write a wee little one-shot (more of a ficlet really) and it is definitely AU.

The title from this story is from the Emily Autumn song, Prologue: Across the Sky.

**Please let me know what you think! Please keep your criticism constructive!**

---

Scarlet said it was only a flesh wound, but she was leaning more and more of her weight against Doyle and when she stumbled over a loose chunk of sidewalk her legs buckled and she pitched forward.

"Scarlet!" Tammy cried, Andy quickened his pace to keep up with his sister.

Doyle went down with Scarlet, catching her under the arms before she hit the ground. He was thrown momentarily off balance, and his face crushed into her neck. Scarlet's hands reflexively tightened around Doyle's neck and waist, pulling him into an embrace.

"Major -" Doyle began.

Scarlet let out a grunt and tried to get back on her feet, Doyle felt a tremor wrack through her body.

"Easy," Doyle pulled back, and without thinking brushed Scarlet's tangled hair back from her face.

"I'm okay," Scarlet snapped, but her voice was tired. Doyle gave her look that called bullshit and she sighed.

Although the bullet had just grazed her leg, the gash was still deep and she was afraid of infection. She was covered in soot and grime and soon they all would be in the middle of nowhere with only a basic med-kit at their disposal. Scarlet was certain there was a suture kit in with the gauze, she just hoped that the vial of morphine hadn't been destroyed in the chaos.

The adrenaline was ebbing from her body. Before there had only been a dull ache but now Scarlet's leg was throbbing. It felt hot, like someone was jabbing a hot poker into her thigh. Bad sign.

Scarlet closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Never in her life had Scarlet ever thought that her fellow soldiers would be the enemy. But the quarantine had been breached, code red.

Code red, the implications ran through her mind. Scarlet took a sharp in take of breath, it physically hurt to think about it.

She looked at Doyle, she knewq where he had been during the outbreak but she did not let her mind dwell on it. He had proven himself trustworthy.

"We need to get cover," Doyle's voice brought Scarlet back to the present. The alley-way stunk of mildew and decay and the infected could be bearing down upon them at any moment.

As if he could feel her gaze, Doyle looked at her and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Blue eyes, they shone more brightly, now that his face was marred with dirt and sweat. Up close, Scarlet could see that his mouth was set into a tight line.

She looked at his rifle and swallowed. She would only let her mind creep at the edges of that train of thought.

He had been with them, hiding in the old mechanics shop, he had helped them this far. _He had helped them_, that was what she had to remember.

Absently Scarlet remembered his comment from before, about blood making him nauseous and the corners of her mouth quirked at the memory.

Doyle thought she was returning his smile and widened his grin. "We have to move," he said, Scarlet felt his breath on her neck and she nodded. "This might hurt," Doyle said. Scarlet didn't know what he was talking about, until she felt the shifting weight of being lifted to her feet. Scarlet let out a hiss and Doyle secured his arm under Scarlet's shoulders.

Suddenly Andy cried out: "What is that?"

It took Scarlet a moment to notice the gray that was slinking into her line of view. Her stomach dropped to her feet and she felt light headed for a moment before Doyle jerked her to the left.

"Move!" Doyle commanded, "move, _move_, MOVE!"

"Where!?" Tammy screamed, "There's no where to go!"

"Down the alley to my left," Doyle commanded, Andy took his sisters hand, "you two go first, we'll be behind you." Tammy didn't hesitate before breaking into a run, Andy was lagging behind, looking over his shoulder trying to keep his eyes on Doyle. Andy let out a cry as Tammy jerked him into the alley after her.

Scarlet cursed and grit her teeth, she looked behind her. "They won't be far behind," she said softly.

"I know."

Together she and Doyle loped into the alley, it reeked of garbage but she could see the light at the end; Tammy and Andy were quick. Scarlet took a deep breath and looked at Doyle, he caught her eye.

_Run_.

The unspoken word passed between them, they careened down the alleyway, it felt like Scarlet's feet were barely touching the ground, but she knew that was the exhaustion. She felt her thigh muscles spasm and the burning in her lungs.

Tammy was waiting at the edge of the alleyway and Doyle nearly stumbled into her. Scarlet scanned the abandoned street.

"It's coming!" Andy screamed and pointed frantically.

"Over there!" Doyle cried, and for a moment his military resolve had slipped away, and he sounded shrilly desperate. Scarlet followed his gaze, and saw the silver hatchback. It was a long shot, but the only option they had.

Tammy and Andy made a run for the car, while Doyle and Scarlet hobbled behind them. Scarlet grit her teeth and set her feet firmly on the ground. The pain was excruciating and black dots swam in front of her eyes.

"Scarlet," Doyle cried as she pitched forward.

He was trying to grab for her but she pushed his hands away. She would be damned if she was going to be useless.

She swallowed down a scream and took a step forward; it didn't hurt so bad a second time. Her scream finally clawed its way out of her mouth in a whimper. She and Doyle were only a few meters from the car.

It was too easy. It was too easy. This was all _too_ _easy_.

"Scarlet!"

She heard Tammy's cry just as Doyle shoved her forwards.

Scarlet couldn't catch her balance and toppled onto the ground. She turned but before she said a word she saw them. Shadows gathering in the alley, down the street. She heard the familiar pop and the concrete garbage can in front of her exploded.

"Come on," Doyle was along side her, slipping his arm around her waist. He was holding her so tightly it pinched. "That was a hell of time to decide to be a hero," his breath was hot against her face but this time she managed to help pull herself to her feet and when he pushed her forward she was ready and Scarlet allowed herself to be carried by the motion, she put her hands out in front of her and fell against the passenger side of the hatchback.

Tammy was screaming and her voice was choked by tears so it was incredibly difficult to understand what she was saying. Then she heard the noise, it was like someone was tearing paper in two.

They had to get the car started.

"Andy," Scarlet called, sticking her head into the opened passenger door. "Are there any keys?"

"Keys?" Andy sputtered.

"Keys, in the ignition." Scarlet was surprised by how calm her voice was, she couldn't open the door her hands were shaking so badly and her heart was pounding painfully in her ears.

Andy disappeared from view and Scarlet finally managed to open the door. She fell into the seat and looked up just to see Doyle peering in the passenger side window. What was he doing? Why was he just standing there? Maybe the door was locked, Scarlet reached over and fumbled with the lock, only to find that it wasn't locked. She looked up through the smudged glass to see Doyle shake his head. The shadow of his fingertips brushed across the window and he then he was gone.

Doyle's words flashed through her mind, _"hell of time to decide to be a hero"_.

"No!" Scarlet cried.

"What's wrong?" Tammy wailed.

"Keys Andy!" Scarlet barked.

"H-here!" Andy pointed to the steering wheel and Scarlet could have wept with relief.

If Doyle was doing what she thought he was doing… she pursed her lips and tried to ignore the pressure behind her eyes. She didn't have time to think about why Doyle was outside the car instead of inside.

She turned the keys and the engine burped but did not come to life. The sound of Tammy's shrieks filled the car, and Scarlet tried again.

Suddenly, the car started moving and Scarlet felt a moment of euphoria, only to realize that _the car hadn't started_. Doyle was pushing the car.

"Shit!" Scarlet cried, "Come ON!" She turned the key once, twice and then finally the engine turned and the car roared to life.

Scarlet let out a shout, which turned into a scream when the passenger door flew open and someone whose arm was engulfed in flame leapt into the passenger seat. Scarlet swerved the car in surprise and Tammy, in a moment of seeming clarity stopped shrieking and began pummeling the … the _thing_ with her hands.

"Go!" Came a muffled cry and Scarlet obeyed, slamming her foot onto the gas petal. Whatever was crouched in the front seat was trying to avoid Tammy's assault and in so doing almost flew out of the open door into the street.

For a moment Scarlet was only aware of the shadows that were disappearing in the rearview mirror.

"It's me! It's alright! Stop hitting me – Ow!" Tammy had a solid right hook that handed just under Doyle's right eye. Scarlet glanced over and swerved again because instead of pushing the horrible _thing_ out of the car, Tammy was slapping his burning arm with her hand, trying to put out the flames. Doyle slammed the car door shut and grabbed Tammy's flailing wrist with one hand, he turned in his seat and faced her. Scarlet's mouth opened in a gasp of surprise that turned into a shout when Doyle grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the right.

"Eyes on the road Major," Doyle said and Scarlet looked away quickly, she bit her lip, trying again to distract herself from the pressure behind her eyes. _Stupid_, she mentally chided herself, as hot tears spilled over her cheeks. She quickly glanced at Doyle and fumbled for the medical pack that was still slung around her shoulder.

"Andy, can you help me?" Scarlet asked, and Andy leaned over the driver's seat and helped Scarlet free herself of the medical bag. "Tammy," Scarlet said glancing in the rearview mirror. Tammy looked up, her eyes were wide. "I need you to do me a favor," it took a moment but Tammy finally nodded. "Can you tell me if Doyle's coat is covering the burn?"

"I-I," Tammy stuttered.

"Some of it will have burnt away, but I need you to check carefully for me, can you do that?"

"Okay," Tammy said shakily.

Scarlet waited for a moment, "Tammy?" Scarlet asked, silence followed as her answer. "Tammy?"

"The fabrics all burnt away," Tammy finally replied.

"Okay, Andy, there should be Second Skin inside of my med kit, it's in a blue box," she could hear Andy rummaging around in her pack and she resisted the urge to turn around. She had to keep driving; she had to find somewhere that they would be safe.

"Found it!" Andy declared triumphantly.

"Tammy," Scarlet began.

"I know what to do," Tammy said quickly, "I took first aid two summers ago." Tammy snatched the box out of her brother's hands and tore it open; she glanced at Doyle's arm. The burn covered the top of Doyle's forearm in angry red splotches. Tammy looked at him and he winked, she couldn't help but to smile as she opened the first bandage. She carefully took Doyle's arm in her fingers and placed the 2nd Skin over the largest of the blisters. She felt a jerk and Doyle hissed out a short breath. Tammy made quick work of the rest of the burns and when she was finished she pressed a quick kiss across Doyle's forearm.

"I'm sorry," Tammy blurted, "that's just what my mother…" she felt her voice catch in her throat, "used to do." She finished her sentence in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to apologize for that," Doyle said softly before turning back to Scarlet. She was clutching the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. When he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder she jerked away.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she hissed taking a sharp right. She slammed on the breaks, as a large grey cloud of gas billowed before them.

"Turn, turn," Doyle barked, and suddenly a sound like firecrackers exploded behind them.

Tammy screamed, "They're shooting!"

Scarlet didn't think before she skidded around another corner and spotted something, a tunnel.

"A tunnel!" Tammy cried, "are you kidding me?"

"If you have a better idea," Scarlet muttered as the car skidded into the dimly lit subway tunnel.

"Shit!" Doyle cried as they bounced down the stairs, Doyle clutched the consol "let's hope this piece of shit manages to hold together!"

"That's not funny!" Scarlet grunted as they finally reached the last step. She cut the engine.

"Let's go."

Silence was the first thing that Scarlet noticed when she got out of the car.

The silence was unnerving; it was the kind of silence that made your ears ring, the kind of silence that haunted. It was _damned_ unnerving, that's what it was. Tammy latched on to the back of Scarlet's shirt and Doyle grabbed Andy's hand.

Scarlet opened her mouth, and promptly clamped it shut. There was nothing to say, they had to somehow make it to the stadium, safety.

There was only one thing that kept Scarlet going, _at least they were together_.

---

**End Note: **I wonder if anyone will notice any similarities between this story and _28 Days Later_, it's pretty subtle but it's there!

If I continue this story, it will be like my story _Closer to Fine_, a series of stories loosely based on the movie. Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!


	2. Dead is the New Alive

**Authors Note: **This is long overdue. For anyone who still has this story on their story alerts, and comes back to read it – thank you! I'm just sorry that you had to wait so long!

The soundtrack of this chapter was written to **Dead is the New Alive** by Emilie Autumn. It's worth a listen!

**Disclaimer**: _28 Weeks Later_ belongs to its respective owners – no infringement is intended!

Chapter 2: Dead is the new alive

In hindsight, heading down into the subway tunnel, wasn't perhaps the best idea.

But at the time, what other option did they have? Scarlet had slammed her foot on the gas, and all conscious thought beyond – _get the hell out of here_, flew from her mind.

She remembered when she was in middle school, and her mother _still_ insisted that they have a babysitter, Kendra would head outside for a smoke – or to make out with her boyfriend and Scarlet and her sister would turn on the TV, to some slasher movie (her sister's favourite) and she remembered watching as the victims would run upstairs, or into the basement and she would mentally scream _what is the matter with you! _

It was like her father would say, 'shooting fish in a barrel'.

Scarlet took a deep breath, and pushed those thoughts away – they were _not_ helpful.

She looked at Doyle, and without thinking she reached out and took his hand. His fingers were slick with sweat, but he didn't protest, and gave her fingers a tight squeeze before shouldering his rifle.

"Tammy, I need you and your brother to stand behind me."

Scarlet felt Tammy's hand pull at the back of Scarlet's sweatshirt, and Scarlet gave Tammy what she hoped was a reassuring look.

"Don't worry; I'll be right behind you guys."

Doyle touched Tammy's shoulder, "Keep your eyes on me, and try to be quiet." Doyle was speaking in a whisper. "We don't know what's down here."

Tammy's clasped a hand over her mouth and grabbed Andy's hand with the other. Despite the fact that Tammy was trembling, she set her shoulders and took a deep breath.

Scarlet wished, not for the first time, that things could have been different. These kids had been through so much – only to have any hope of normalcy ripped out from under them.

It was cruel, and it left a sour taste in the back of Scarlet's throat.

"Scarlet, I need you to get behind me." Doyle's hand was steadying on her shoulder. "Can you manage?" It was a moot point, as they had no choice, but Scarlet nodded anyway.

"Do you still have your gun?"

Scarlet nodded, and fumbled for the bag that was still, _miraculously, _slung around her shoulders.

She knew it was a stupid place to keep a gun, but in her frenzied hurry to get Tammy and Andy out of the lab, she stuffed it into her bag without thinking.

She turned off the safety, and hoped that her hands would just stop shaking.

"Visibility is pretty good up here, but I don't imagine we'll be able to see anything down below. I need you to follow me, and step where I step. I don't care what you hear, or what you see."

Doyle took Tammy's hand and secured it to the hem of his flak jacket. "You need to hold on. We just need to get to the stadium."

Scarlet knew that Doyle was putting on a brave front for Tammy and Andy, but she appreciated it nevertheless. She considered herself a strong person – but this was beyond _anything_ she had even considered.

Doyle grinned, his teeth bright against the soot that covered his face.

"Ready?"

"No." Tammy huffed and they were off.

Scarlet kept her gun trained in front of her – she knew that if anyone had followed them down that her handgun wouldn't be much help, but it was better than nothing and she refused to be helpless.

She intentionally kept her eyes trained at the walls of the subway station – she didn't want to see the debris scattered on the ground, and let her mind dwell on the implication of a pram overturned by a dark patch in a corner.

For the next few minutes, the only sound was their feet scuffing over the floor, and they only stopped when they reached the top of the escalators.

Scarlet was thankful for the new surge of adrenaline that pumped through her body – she was barely aware of the ache in her leg, but she knew that when they had a chance to rest, she would have to properly take care of her injury.

"Go slowly," Scarlet's voice echoed through the station, she lowered her voice to whisper, "Hold on carefully."

Doyle paused at the top of the escalators to turn on the night vision camera.

"Tammy, sweetheart, I need you to go down first, and I'll cover you. It's okay, we got this."

Tammy tentatively took a step on the escalator, and she managed only a few steps before a sickening crunch broke the silence.

Tammy's shrill scream echoed down the tunnel and Doyle scrabbled to get a hold of her shirt.

"You're okay," Doyle's attention was on Tammy and he didn't notice that Andy still moving forward and Doyle didn't have time to warn Andy to watch where he stepped.

Andy's foot crunched through someone's spine, and his ankle turned.

Andy barely had a chance to cry out before he tumbled into darkness.

Scarlet thought she had already lived through the worst experience of her life – everything she had worked so hard for, falling apart. The Code Red – watching helplessly as people she had sworn to protect were gunned down around her.

But this?

_This was worse_.

Andy had tumbled into Tammy, and together they knocked into Doyle before summersaulting down the escalator.

Doyle muttered an oath, and before Scarlet had a chance to think, she hurried down after them.

She crouched down low, and gripped the handrail so tightly that she felt her nails cut through the rubber.

"Scarlet – no!"

Doyle's voice was muddled by Scarlet's panic, and her desperate need to make sure that they were okay. She ignored the urgency in his voice, and pushed forward.

"Andy! Tammy?"

Doyle muttered a curse, and hurried after her, just as he heard a strangled cry.

"Wait," Doyle shouted, "hold your position."

Doyle hadn't even taken a step before he heard Tammy scream.

Bright white light burst before Scarlet's eyes, and she felt the butt of something sharp, cut open her forehead. The blood seeped down her face, and Scarlet didn't need a night vision camera to know that whoever was after her, wasn't alive – at least, not in the medical sense.

The stench.

She had smelled it just as she stumbled off the bottom of the escalator. She had just assumed that it was stagnant air, but now she could smell the distinct stench of burnt flesh, and putrefaction.

There was another bright light – but this one didn't flash in front of Scarlet's eyes, it was coming from somewhere to the left. It was a beam of light – that shone right into the face of the infected.

It was a man, and unless her eyes were deceiving her – it was Don.

He was holding what looked like a billy club – Scarlet couldn't be sure, and she realized that it didn't really matter.

_So, this is it_.

A sound broke through her addled mind – it was the sound of someone screaming, it took a second but the screams finally formed words: _The gun! Use your gun!_

Scarlet felt a momentary thrill, only to have her stomach drop to her feet with the realization that when the infected had struck her, she lost her gun and she had no way of finding it.

Doyle fired a shot, and the infected didn't crumple.

Don.

They had only met briefly, but it really didn't feel right that this _thing_ that was trying to bash in her skull should have a name.

There was another shot, one that glanced off Don's shoulder – blood was a red flash in the beam of light and Scarlet rolled onto her side to avoid the spray.

All the second warning shot did, was piss Don off, which she realized was exactly the plan. For the moment that Don was distracted, Scarlet managed to lash out and her boot caught Don in the back of the knee – the crunch of bone and an anguished howl told Scarlet she'd crippled her target.

Which would have been fine – had her target not been blind to pain. The only thing crippling an infected did, was give them another reason to tear you apart.

Doyle didn't think before he leapt, he raised the stock of his rifle, and he would have made it – except, Doyle forgot how _fast_ the infected were.

When the infected slammed the billy club into Doyle's jaw, he tasted blood, and when his body finally connected with the ground, he felt a skeleton's rib cage crack under his weight.

_That_ wasn't a feeling that he was going to forget for a _long_ time.

"Son of –" Doyle groaned, he flipped the flashlight in his hand, and slammed it down, his hand slicked with warm blood, that was a lot thicker than it should have been.

"Scarlet!"

_Andy_.

"Stay where you are."

Doyle's heart lurched when he heard Scarlet's voice. If she was speaking that meant she was conscious and if she was conscious that meant that she was alive.

"Scarlet!"

"Andy, no!"

The sound of feet running stopped at a doorway that was swathed in shadow.

Andy's short, panting breaths could be heard.

The infected paused, and Doyle felt as if he was missing something.

"Andy, don't move, don't –"

"Dad?"

Doyle barely had a chance to process that before he saw a flash of blond hair across his line of vision.

It took a moment for Scarlet's brain to catch up, but when she did, her voice caught in her throat as she watched Tammy heft Doyle's rifle into her arms.

The first shot caught Don in the chest, and he flew back, but didn't hit the ground.

The flash from the rifle was muted, but the sound reverberated across the tunnel, and Scarlet watched as Don jerked back once, then twice before finally crumpling onto the ground.

Tammy stood stock still. Pointing the rifle where her father – or what was _left_ of her father, had been standing seconds before.

She was vaguely aware of a throbbing pain in her shoulder, she didn't want to think about what that meant – there would be time for pain later, when she had a chance to breathe but right now – she was barely aware of Doyle's fingers, which were surprisingly warm, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

He was speaking to her softly, like she was a frightened animal that would spook if he spoke too loudly. It was only when his hand closed around hers that Tammy realized she was still holding the rifle in her hand and she dropped it onto the floor.

Doyle bent down to pick it up, without taking his eyes off of Tammy. She didn't bolt, in fact, she didn't move at all, until he used the muzzle of the rifle to nudge Don's body.

"Is he dead?"

Her voice was devoid of emotion, and she let him wrap an arm around her shoulder and turn her around. Tammy plugged her ears as Doyle fired another shot – just to make sure Don wouldn't be following them anymore.

"Andy?"

Doyle shone his flashlight into the doorway and waited as Andy's feet appeared, and then with another step, his body.

"It's okay," Doyle said, and he turned to the platform to where Scarlet had managed to push herself into a sitting position.

"We need to get out of here, there's no telling what else is down here."

"That's a great idea," Scarlet's voice hitched, "except, I'm not sure I can walk."

Doyle trained his flashlight on Scarlet and he noticed the dark stain that had seeped through the leg of her pants. "I think I tore it open when I fell."

Doyle felt his stomach roil, and he swallowed, he crouched down, and motioned to Tammy. She padded over, and Doyle pulled off the satchel, and placed it in her hands.

"I need you to carry that for me Tammy, we're going to need it when we get to the stadium." Doyle turned his attention back to Scarlet.

"Andy?"

Tammy's voice was shrill, and her head was whipping around.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I turned around and he was gone. _Gone_!" Tammy's voice cracked, and when she broke into a sprint, Doyle called after her.

"This is going to hurt," Doyle told Scarlet, for the second time that day.

_Excruciating_ would have been a better way to put it, but Scarlet chomped down on her lip, and tried to keep up with Doyle without tripping.

Tammy had bolted for the tunnel, and when they turned the corner they saw Tammy standing over Andy's crumpled body.

Tammy watched his motionless body for a moment, before Doyle's boots stomping on the track brought her back to reality.

"He collapsed, I don't know what happened."

"Tammy?"

Scarlet glanced at Doyle, and his stricken look matched hers.

Andy had been unaccounted for, for almost ten minutes – anything could have happened.

Scarlet swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat – it wasn't possible, it _wasn't_. God, or fate, or whatever wasn't _that_ cruel…

"Am I infected?"

Something in Andy's voice, broke something in Scarlet's chest, and this time she didn't fight the pressure behind her eyes, but let the hot tears spill down her cheeks.

Tammy didn't hesitate before she crouched in front of Andy; he flinched when she took a hold of his face, but she held tight, and turned his face towards the light that was coming from the end of the tunnel.

Tammy's breath came out in a whoosh, and her throat was so thick with emotion that she had to swallow twice before speaking.

"No."

This time Andy didn't fight Tammy when as she gathered him into her arms.

"You and me, Andy," she kept whispering over and over.

Scarlet wasn't sure how long they stayed, crouched in the dark tunnel before Andy wiped his face with the cuff of his jacket.

"We need to move out."

"Where will we go?" Scarlet asked, she had dried her tears, but her voice gave her away.

"Anywhere is better than here." Tammy said flatly. She was hugging herself, and she was still shaking. Tears had tracked down her cheeks, and she brushed them away impatiently.

In the chaos, Doyle hadn't had a chance to check to see if Scarlet had a concussion, but he didn't want to stay down in the tunnel any longer than was necessary.

He wrapped an arm around Scarlet's waist, and Scarlet tucked her face into his neck, he took a deep breath.

"I need you to stay with me," Doyle brushed her hair out of her face, noticing for the first time that half of her face was covered in blood.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Noted," Doyle grunted, as he hefted Scarlet to her feet, he noticed that this time, she was leaning most of her weight against him.

"Is the stadium far?" Tammy demanded.

"We need to find shelter for a few hours and regroup," Doyle secured his grip on Scarlet's waist. "I just hope that Flynn will wait."

**End Note:** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter – this story has been at the back of my mind for months, nagging me, and I finally was inspired to write another chapter.

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter – it's the first time I've written something in months, so be gentle! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
